DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Previous research had documented causes of blindness and visual impairment for population samples of Whites in the U.S. and Europe, African Americans, and Africans in the Caribbean, but no published comparable data exists for Hispanic populations. The absence of data on visual impairment for Hispanics in either Latin America or in the United States hampers the creation of appropriate eye health services. Hispanic persons are the fastest growing minority population in the U.S., with a current population estimated at more than 15 million or 7 percent of the U.S. population. Data suggest that diabetic retinopathy may be a more important problem and cause of vision loss in Mexican Hispanics compared to other ethnic groups. However, the importance relative to cataract and age- related maculopathy is unknown. The purpose of this project is to determine the prevalence and cause of blindness and visual impairment in a population of 4500 Mexican Hispanic persons age 40 and older who reside in Sonora State, which borders Arizona. The population will be screened by a team of technicians and ophthalmologists for best corrected vision worse than 20/70 and 20/200, and cause for visual loss will be determined. Photographs to detect retinopathy will be obtained, and blood drawn for testing hemoglobin A1C. The information on prevalence of diabetic retinopathy, cataract, and causes of visual loss will provide new information on the burden of visual impairment and blindness in the Mexican Hispanic community and baseline data with which to compare other ethnic groups. Moreover, the project will be the basis for directing manpower and resources appropriately towards the major eye health needs in a traditionally under served population.